


Day 6 - At The Beach/Dancing

by followmetoyourdoom



Series: LRMSW [6]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: Auriana shows her boyfriend Theo what it's like to spend a day at the beach.





	Day 6 - At The Beach/Dancing

It was a beautiful day in the small town of Sunny Bay, where the people batted an eye to certain mishaps, where everyone had one story or another about mysteriously vanishing twins - who seemed to have vanished for good now - and where beach parties were a common occurrence.

And this particular day was no exception. Families flocked to the shore and teens messed about near the rock edge, among them Auriana and her latest boyfriend, Theo.

He was a big burly lad with blue eyes and strangely purple hair.

But the townsfolk had better things to worry about than hair colour and thus his shenanigans tended to be ignored in favour of basking under the hot summer sun.

Of course, any Ephedian would tell you that the lad was Calix - it was so blindingly obvious - and one fiery, currently redhead, Calix in particular would ironically call him little brother. This was despite the foot and a half height advantage he had over her.

Which was just one more reason to find him irresistible in Auriana's opinion. Which Carissa very rarely asked for in regards to her brother, all things considered.

Auriana and Theo had been together for a few months now, and things were looking good.

Regardless, Carissa kept a close eye on the pair, knowing how easily Auriana changed her mind. She did in fact have nothing to worry about for their love was true, but Carissa had always been a protective older sister and loved both her brothers - for Theo had a twin - dearly. Even if she did roughhouse with them at almost every opportunity she got, Carissa winning most despite the clear advantage the boys had.

And at the same time, she was worried for Auriana too.

She was her friend and knew her brother could be a little heavy handed sometimes, not knowing his own strength. He would never purposely hurt Auriana of course, he was a gentle giant… who happened to have grown up thinking everyone was as tough as his sister and brother.

So Carissa watched on as her brother and Auriana hopped from rock to rock on the small outcrop to the side of the beach. Possibly making some sort of game out of it, Carissa assumed.

They were in fact searching for crabs. This was for two reasons, the first being that Theo had never seen a crab before, having only just arrived on Earth in the spring, so Auriana was determined to find one for him; and the second reason was that Auriana herself found them adorable, just like most other earth animals.

"Oh look right ther- aww you just missed it…" Auriana pouted, "it just went under that rock."

Theo grinned. "Which rock?" he asked, ready to pick it up and throw it out to sea in order to see these pincer bearing creatures.

"No! You can't move it! That's the roof of its house! I think…" She crouched down, tilted her head sideways to see better under the rock. Theo copied her from behind, curious. "Yes, it's in there!" she confirmed.

She gestured for Theo to come down to her level so he could have a look. He did so and then abruptly stuffed his hand under the rock, feeling around for it.

"Theo!" Auriana tried to pull his hand back. "You'll upset the crab!"

"But I think I found it!" Theo said excitedly. And when he removed his arm from under the rock and stood up, Auriana saw that he had indeed, and that the crab was upset as she'd predicted. She knew this because it was holding onto the end of one of Theo's fingers - ironically his middle one - with its claw and was looking incredibly annoyed at the fact that this didn't seem to bother Theo in the slightest.

Theo beamed at her. "You're right Auriana! They are adorable! See, this one is giving me a hug with its pincer device."

Auriana couldn't help but laugh as she very carefully pulled the crab off her boyfriend's finger.

"So what next?" Auriana asked once she'd taken enough pictures of the crab and Theo had had his fill of bothering the poor creature.

"Well, there's a whole ocean of possibilities!" he grinned lopsidedly at her, "I think we should just dive in." Sadly Theo could not take credit for these puns - they were his brother's - but Theo knew Oskar wouldn't mind them being shared around.

Auriana giggled and nudged his arm. "We could actually just dive in. The water is deep enough this far out."

"PERFECT!" At this Theo stripped his top off, and Auriana almost died there and then. Ephedian men were naturally very nicely built, but Calix men? They went above and beyond. Every muscle perfectly chiseled, every curve one of strength, they were every bodybuilder's dream. In more ways than one.

And he was about to get in water. Auriana audibly swallowed just imagining it.

"Are you going to leave your shirt here too?"

"Hmm?" Auriana snapped out of her day dream. "Well of cooourse," she gestured with her hand, "I can't go swimming with…" her concentration slipped again, "with a top on…"

Theo cocked his head, "Auriana?"

"Shirt yes," Auriana quickly shrugged it off and, after slipping out of her flip flops, laid it neatly on top. "Okay now we just need to find a place to div-"

She was cut off as Theo scooped her up and, with a cry of, "LAGWABUNGA!" jumped into the water. They resurfaced in each other's arms, giggling stupidly and with foreheads pressed together, Theo kicking to make sure they stayed afloat.

Auriana hummed happily, and then gasped as she got an idea. She whispered it into Theo's ear then called out to her friends on the shore, "HEY GUYS!! WATCH THIS!!!"

Carissa, who had been watching the whole time, nudged a sleeping Lyna awake and called to Talia and Praxina. She was about to wake Mephisto, but Iris shushed her. She hadn't yet put the finishing touches on his sand mermaid outfit, even with Amaru helping to partially bury him under the sand in the first place.

However she still paused to look up at what Auriana was about to do.

Theo guided the pair a little closer to the shore until he could stand up and then clasped his hands together, propping them against his leg. Auriana carefully stepped into the little foothold made for her and gave Theo a thumbs up.

Their friends didn't even get a second to realise what was about to happen until it did.

As if the water didn't affect him, Theo launched himself and Auriana up into the air, raising his arms as he did so sending Auriana even further up. She twisted mid air and dove down into sea.

There was shocked silence from not only the group of Ephedian's, but also the surrounding humans as they tried to process what had just happened. There was strange, and then there was… well… _that_.

"Time to go," Talia whispered, teeth clenched.

Theo's face fell as he saw his sister and her friends begin to move. "Did… did I do something wrong?" he asked tentatively when Auriana swam back to him.

"Nonono, that was perfect! I loved it!"

"But… everyone is leaving."

Auriana frowned. "Then we'll… just have to come back later!" she proclaimed, jumping at Theo. As expected, he caught her in his arms, and rubbed her nose with his.

Theo nodded, giving Auriana a quick peck. "Sounds like a plan."

And indeed it was.

Later that evening, as the sun was setting over the sea and other townsfolk of Sunny Bay were returning home, the pair returned.

Hand in hand they skipped to the shoreline, Theo twirling Auriana and dipping her like the princess she was at irregular intervals. The sand made their movements slow, but they didn't care. This was a dance built on love and joy, not skill. They didn't care if they stumbled or tripped, they had each other to pick them right back up. Metaphorically speaking since Auriana could barely lift Theo's arm never mind all of him.

Eventually they began to wade into the water, stopping before they got their clothes wet.

The sun hid behind the horizon, its light making the water shimmer a brilliant shade of orange and red. It reminded Theo of Auriana. Of her hair, of her nature, of how strongly he felt about her. And he felt it was something she deserves to know.

"I think I love you," Theo said, very matter of factly, eyes cast down to see Auriana under his heavy locks of hair.

And Auriana's heart soared as the moon became apparent under the absence of the sun, glowing pearlescent and returning the sea to its natural blue colour, bringing out the dark blue sparkles that matched the flecks of sea in the sky of Theo's eyes.

"I love you too," she murmured, pulling Theo down so she could kiss him.

As the stars blinked at the sudden disappearance of the sun, and the moon shone on brightly and proudly, the two teenagers kissed. Their hearts full of love, and their arms full of each other.


End file.
